The Acolytes Kick it up a Notch!
by DigiXBot
Summary: Inspired by Coldfusion180. The X-Men find that the Acolytes just love to rock and roll.
1. Chapter 1

**The disclaimer that I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song "Kick it up a notch" has disappeared due to Doofensmirtz's disappear-inator. This is inspired by Coldfusion180's song fics, so read them for a good laugh. Some Romy and Johnmara will be present**

The X-Men were all in the recreation room. It was Saturday and they were resting from all the insults and bullying from their anti-mutant classmates at Bayville High. Scott and Jean were working on a class project, Kitty and Amara were gossiping, Sam and Robert were playing video games, Rogue was reading a novel (coincidently one written by one of Pyro's pennames), and Jaime and Ray were building a house of cards

"Guys, you are not going zu believe vhat I found!" Kurt said running into the rec room with a laptop.

"What is it Kurt?" Kitty asked. Nightcrawler pushed away the house of cards and placed the laptop onto the table, despite an annoyed Ray and Jamie being a result.

"Hey!"

"Zhis is more important." The rest of the X-Men gather around the table. Kurt click a link and a video popped up in full screen. What was on the video end up shocking the rest of the mutants.

On the screen was a garage-like room, which had a red moral with a silhouette of Magneto's helmet as a background. In the room was the Acolytes, who were already playing the instruments. Gambit was wearing an orange tank top with zebra rocker pants and leather boots. He was playing a bass guitar. Pyro was wearing a leather jacket over a union jack t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was wearing sunglasses and had his flame-pack on his back, and was playing an electric guitar. Colossus was wearing loose ripped jeans and a tattered T-Shirt with a skull and was at the drums (In his human form of course). Sabertooth was in his usual attire but he had an electric guitar as well. Finally Mastermind was dressed like the famous musician Slash, complete with jeans, a black leather jacket, a top hat, a pair of shades, and a cool electric guitar

"Oh no." Scott groaned

" _Oh Yeah!"_ Gambit sang, seemingly as if he heard him

" _If you're looking for power, baby we're a shoe in, but we're a little nuts to be doin' what we're doin' yeah."_ Gambit sang just as Pyro soon started signing:

 _"We got gloves full of gifts and sneaker full of feat, the world's now our oyster and life is tasty sweet."_

 _"We're evolvin' like we're a supersonic jet,"_ Gambit sang _"but if you think man've gone about as high as he can get, just watch. We're gonna kick it up a notch!"_

 _"Kick it up notch!"_ Pyro sang.

 _"Oh, man you know that's true!"_

" _Kick it up notch!"_

 _"We're pushing right through!"_

 _"Kick it up notch!"_

 _"You gotta go with the flow 'cause everybody knows mutants rock, but the Acolytes will rule"_

"All right Masty let's go!" Pyro shouted as Mastermind release a full guitar solo while the Australian Pyromaniac started releasing animated fires, including a dancing platypus with a fedora, the Acolytes in action, and Kelly in tortuous scenes, including the principle being hit with fire pies. Jamie smiled at the scene.

"Cool, they got a guitar-playing chimp."

"Ah, Jamie," Sam said. "That's a person.

"You sure."

"I'm pretty sure he's a person."

"Well you can't blame him for thinking that, Sam," Ray said. "The man looks like a monkey for crying out loud."

"Ray!" Jean said.

"It is true though." Roberto said.

"We can't just make fun of anyone's physical appearance," Scott said. "Even if he's on the enemy's side."

"How much you would bet that Kelly will blame us for this." Kitty asked.

"Knowing that man, very much." Rogue answered. "Ah'm betting our lives are gonna get even worse thanks to those darn Acolytes."

"And to think, it vas only the Brotherhood that caused social problems for us." Kurt added.

 _"Kick it up notch."_ Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus sang

 _"Yeah, we're crankin' up the evil!"_ Sabertooth sang.

 _"Kick it up notch"_

 _"We'll cause political upheaval!"_

 _"Kick it up notch"_

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna get primeval on you!"_

 _"Kick it up notch!"_ Pyro and Colossus sang.

 _"Oh, mankind you know that's true!"_ Gambit sang

" _Kick it up notch!"_

 _"We're pushing right through!"_

 _"Kick it up notch!"_

 _"You gotta go with the flow 'cause everybody knows mutants rock, but the Acolytes will rule."_ An applause tract played as the acolytes bowed before the camera. "Ah just like to make this song out to a certain Southern Bell with the white bangs from Bayville." Rogue deeply blushed, both at embarrassment and irritation at the swamp rat.

"And I like to make this song to a certain fire-making Roman Sheila from the X-Men. You know the one." Now Amara was blushing as well. Bobby and Even just smirked with amusement. "Wow Rogue and Mara, you two got some guys chasing you for once." Evan said.

"You want me to cool down that blush, ladies?" Bobby ask with a grin. This not only cause their blush to disappear, but cause Rogue and Amara to form ferocious expressions as they turn to face the two mutants, who backed away with fear.

"That's it, yah two are going to die." Bobby and Even screamed and ran in horror as Rogue and Amara(Fired Up) began chasing them.

"You think we should go after them?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Roberto said. Everyone's attention return to the screen

"Thank you very much, everybody." Pyro said. "Let the world know that-"Suddenly the metal in the room began shaking as an enraged and irritated Magneto enter the room (It was a miracle the camera was not damaged from the electromagnetic waves).

"What are you fools doing?!" Magneto interrogated.

"Just some rock and roll Maggie." Remy answered. "You said you needed some perswasive works."

"I wanted propaganda that would demonstrate our strength and rights as the next dominate species, not make use look like a bunch of fools." He turned to the other three Acolytes. "And why are you three involved?"

Piotr rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it turns out I had a talent for drums. Also, the idea seemed harmless at the time when Pyro suggested it."

"And where I ask did you came up with this 'brilliant' idea, Pyro." The Master of Magnetism asked the pyromaniac, who just shrugged. "Well, I saw some blokes do the same thing in a movie about two boys and their pet platypus-"

"Forget I even asked."

"Hey, just be glad that the Firebug came up a good idea for once." Sabertooth said. Magneto turn to him annoyed. "What, I like rock and roll, is that a crime?"

"And why are you involved, Mastermind." The illusion-master just fell onto the floor head first.

Magnus turned to Remy. "You made sure he was drunk, did you."

"What can Ah say," the Cajun mutant replied. "Mastey plays a mean guitar when he's plastered."

"So _that's_ his name." Jamie said.

"Not much of a _mastermind_ if the Acolytes were able to get him drunk." Kitty said.

"Take off those ridiculous outfits, put the instruments back in the storage, and delete that video before it goes online." Magneto commanded. "I am not letting mankind or worse, Xavier, see you maniacs being the fools that you are.

"Um, about that boss," Pyro said. "The video was live."

"What!" The other Acolytes screamed

"Pyro why would ya do that?" Gambit said. "Dis was only ta be a dress rehearsal."

"Well, after hearing ourselves so much, I wanted the world to know of our awesome talent."

"Way to go Firebug" Sabertooth said. "You really- uh boss?" He stop and saw Magneto steaming up.

"Oh no." Piotr said.

"Run!" Remy shouted as an electro-magnetic pulse knocked out the camera. The X-Men remained silent.

"You vant me to hit the like button?"

"No!" Everyone shouted. The German mutant squirmed.

"Warum?"

"Kurt, this is a propaganda for mutant dominance produced by the enemy." Scott said. "Liking it would only give support for this- this garbage."

"Besides, you probably be the only one who would actually find this good." Roberto said.

"Oh really." Kurt exited out of home screen and pointed to the description. It showed that at least one million viewers were watching the streaming when it happened. The comment section was filling up with positive reviews as if the reviews were a waterfall. A few anti-mutant comments were scattered in the comments, but they were dismiss and rebuked by fans of the video.

"Never mind." Roberto said sheepishly.

"At least we know the Acolytes are as dangerous as the Brotherhood." Kitty said.

"I don't know if that's a positive or a negative these days." Scott responded.

 **Review please, and please read Redwitch or Coldfusion180 for some good laughs if you want some more**


	2. Announcement

**To anybody who is following this story.**

 **I have been discussing with my parents, and given the low GPA I have recieved in the last two semesters of college. I have decided to take a hiatus from Fanfiction for the next few months. That includes reading new posts from other authors and updating my own stories such as Alternate Tail.**

 **Perhaps one day I will return. But until that day, goodbye.**

 **In case any of you wanted to know, the winning result of the Alternate Tail poll is Mira vs Ur and Lyon vs Azuma at 5 vs 3. Thank you.**


End file.
